Zachary Goode: Before Cammie
by Zammie169
Summary: This is set during I'd Tell You I Love You but Then I'd Have To Kill You. But it's from Zach's POV about his life before Cammie. Sorry I really suck at summaries please read! Rated T cause I'm paranoid just like everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know that Zach doesn't **come into Cammie's life until I Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy, buuut he did exist and this is my version of how Zach was before Cammie. Enjoy and please review! (btw this is my first fan fiction:)!) Disclaimer: Even though I would love to the characters in this fanfic Zach, Grant, Jonas, Joe Solomon, and Dr. Steve belong to Ally Carter**

- Zach's POV

"Jonas Allen?"

"Here"

"Elias Bellens?"

"Here"

Taking role was always one of my least favorite parts of school, but now for the first ever I think I payed attention to the names and the faces they belonged to. the only reason for that was I had enrolled into a new high in my sophomore year and didn't really now anyone yet My new high school was a school like no other. It was the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys. Don't get me wrong even though my past is troubled it in no way caused my going to an institution. Nope, the institution I go to is merely a cover for a school, a school for assassins.

- **Sorry for the short chapter guys but it's really late where I am so I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be better. Xoxoxo -Zammie169 **


	2. Chapter 2

- Previously:

_ Nope, the institution I go to is merely a cover for a school, a school for assassins_.

Chapter 2

2 days pervious.

I dragged my suitcases through the long packed hallways to get to my new dorm room. When I got there the room was dark and empty. I went to the light switch and flipped it revealing 4 empty sheet less beds. I sighed, I was hoping that at least one of my other roommates were there so that I could have someone to talk to. But alas no such luck.

After I had finished unpacking, I walked into the small bathroom and flipped the shower on. Ice cold water started pelting me as it poured out of the faucet. As the water began to heat up I heard voiced outside of the bathroom.

"Grant, what have I told you? You shouldn't go looking through peoples stuff especially if that person happens to be your new roommate and is rumored to be the Zachary Goode."

"Jonas, when have any of Franks rumors actually been true?" I think the second voice must have been Grant as I hurriedly dried myself and put on some clothes.

" Well there was that one time when he said that Ms. Peterson and Mr. Harrison were dating and then they got engaged." Jonas stated factually.

At this point I stepped out of the bathroom to find two boys, one could have been a male model, lightly tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes, and a muscled body, and other boy had a pale completion complete with black hair and light gray eyes covered with thick glasses, he looked like your typical teen computer geek.

"Hey so you're the new guy." said the handsomer of the two "I'm Grant and this here is my friend Jonas. We're your new roommates."

I had hoped that maybe they would at least be willing to talk me considering my past, but instead they seemed almost awed by me.

"So you are Zachary Goode, as in the real Zachary Goode?" Jonas asked questioningly.

"In the flesh and blood." I said cooly as I ran a hand through my drying hair

"Oh we've heard a lot about." Jonas said with a sideways glance at Grant.

I almost freaked out. If they'd really heard about they'd have heard about everything I've done. Somehow I managed to keep my cool and say "

All bad I assume?" I added a smirk to seem a little cocky or arrogant to hide how I really felt.

2 days later back in the classroom.

When my special languages teacher Ms. Peterson called my name she gave me a funny look like she'd met me before as I called

"Here"

Through the rest of class I zoned out as Ms. Peterson droned about what languages we'd learn this semester and how many accents we'd have to master. All I could think about was the look she had given me during role. Had I met her before when my mother used to drag me a around the world on her missions with the CIA before she had turned to the Circle? I couldn't remember and I didn't try to as I waited for bell to announce my release to covert operations the class with which I thought I could use my talents the most. When I stepped in to the hall after special languages, Grant appeared beside me.

"So you need help getting into the cove ops room? It'd really hard to find when you new."

"Sure" I replied even though I was confident that I could get there by myself.

"Which way then?" Grant led me through hallways, passed closed doors and into a part of the school which seemed unusually calm.

"Just up here." muttered Grant. Bewildered I looked around we have walked into a small dimly lit room that had no other exit than the way we had entered.

" I thought you had said it was just up here?" I questioned

"It is, put your hands on the wall" I hesitated and then placed my hands gently on the wall mirroring his stance. The room around us glowed as the wall our hands had been on slide open.

"Welcome to cove ops" Grant whispered.

- By the way I'll post more chapters faster( if anyone is actually reading this) if I start getting reviews otherwise, anyone who's actually reading this can wait I don't a week maybe two or three? Just kidding. Love it, hate it, I Don't care tell me in a review.

Xoxoxo

-Zammie169


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've gotten a lot of great reviews so I'm going to give you a chapter today if I can get 10 reviews today I'll update again tonight! Tell anyone you know to read this!**

_Previously: I hesitated and then placed my hands gently on the wall mirroring his stance. The room around us glowed as the wall our hands had been on slide open. "Welcome to cove ops" Grant whispered_**. **

Chapter 3 I stepped into the cove ops and was awestruck by what I saw. In the room which I would have expected to be a moderately sized class room it was instead a giant four floor room. On the bottom floor I could see the blackthorne crest staring up at me as I looked over and down at the four wrap around balconies which lined each floor and leading off of them were hundreds of different room which labels like Records: attempted assassinations to attempted kidnappings on one door and disguses on another. Grant smirked at me and said "Not what you were expecting now is it."

I couldn't say a word as I gaped until grant roughly reminded me that we had to go by attaching me to a rappel-a-cord and push me off the top balcony before I could say a word of protest. When Grant had repelled down to me he said

"Stop gawking and come with me. We're going to be late." We turned down one long hallway and then another until finally we came along to a door which read Sophomore Level Cove Ops Classroom.

I turned to open the knob as the door was pulled out under my fingertips. Joe Solomon was standing in front a me. Something like surprised flashed across his face as he said "Excuse me." and without another word he strolled When I took my seat I had no time to wonder why Joe was here or why he was talking to my cove ops teacher Mr. Parkenson. My time spent pondering was cut short when Mr. Parkenson began his lesson.

"On the first day of class most teachers take roll and make such all of their precious students are in the 's their style but this is mine. I don't care whether or not you show up to class." Mr. Parkenson practically snarled. "Most people take this class so that they don't have to get stuck doing some office job or do they don't spend their days breaking codes. They think this class is going to be a cakewalk, but gentlemen this isn't an easy class." with that he left the room.

"Um, is class over or..." I said quietly to Grant.

"I'm not sure man, I'm not sure." For the remainder of the class period we sat quiet waiting to see if our cove ops teacher would make a return. He didn't

(A/N **sorry if this really sucks I've been having major writers block and can't think of anything good, but here goes nothing.)**

After cove ops I had a break period while grant had a strength training class so I thought a walk around Blackthorne could clear my head. What was Joe doing here and was he still here.

I walked past the visitor's parking lot where sure enough Joe's car was still there. I walked back to the main building where the administration office was and I requested to speak to Dr. Steve, the headmaster, to see why Joe was there. "Um, hi" I stuttered out to the receptionist in the office. " I need to speak with Dr. Steve for a moment. It's kind of urgent."

"Of course it is. Please sit and wait until he is available." she said with a smile. I sat for five and then ten minutes waiting until I saw a familiar figure walking outside on a cell phone.

" Can I get a rain check in that meeting with Dr. Steve? I forgot I had to do something." I Said hurriedly to receptionist while I rushed out not waiting to hear her response.

"Joe!" I shouted. "What are you doing here." He hung up the phone and looked at me for a minute contemplating what he wanted to say. Slowly he started talking.

" I came to speak with one of the teachers."

"About?"

He hesitated "Your mother, she's been plotting against a girl at a spy school in Virginia. The girl apparently has information. No one knows which girl it is but the information is extremely valuable to the Circle."

"The Circle, as in the Circle of Cavan?" I asked incredulously

"The one and only." he scowled

"What's so important about this information?"

"I have no clue. None of my Circle sources have even heard about it but Cath... I mean your mother and her Cell have been making plans. I'll tell you more when I can but I do have a job now and I have to go. See you when I can Zach."

**I'm really sorry to cut that short but I've been having really bad writers block today. I'll update as soon as I can get rid of it or get ten reviews on this latest chapter. Tell everyone! Xoxoxo -Zammie169**


	4. Chapter sorry

**Hey guys! I really want to apologize and say that I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow but my Wifi is being funny and I want to make sure that you actually get the chapter. Sorry again! I promise to have an extra long chapter just let my wifi get a little more stable. **

**Xoxoxo **

**-Zammie169 **

**P.S. I'm really sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's taking me so long to write this but anyway here you go enjoy! I'm really sorry I also have had this chapter written for like two days now but I totally forgot I didn't post it don't hate me please. Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own any of Ally Carter's characters **

Previously:

"The Circle, as in the Circle of Cavan?"

"The one and only." he scowled "What's so important about this information?"

"I have no clue. None of my Circle sources have even heard about it but Cath... I mean your mother and her Cell have been making plans. I'll tell you more when I can but I do have a job now and I have to go. See you when I can Zach."

Chapter 4

My head was still reeling as I walked to lunch. The Circle? I had thought that they had started to shut down to close up. But wait it would explain things like how my mom had dumped me here after i felt like maybe she could be a suitable mother. Of course though no woman could ever be a mother and a high ranked officer in an international terrorist organization.

"Hey, Zach!" I looked to see Grant waved me toward me like a mad man. "I got your lunch, now come here and sit!"

I walked over looking at what was arranged on the table. There was some interesting looking mush, a variety of fruits and vegetables,and some very questionable cheese also well as a few slices of bread. I sat down into the empty seat across from Grant.

"So who we that guy who was walking out of cove ops when we were walking in. He have you am interesting glance." Grant started in as soon as I sat down. "I've never seen him at Blackthorne before and he looked like he knew his way around."

Of course he knows his way around I thought to myself as we sat down. He'd gone to this school only a few years previously.

"Yeah I've seen him around before." I lied thinking about how the last time I'd seen him we were parachuting off of a building into an awaiting van.

"Oh cool," Jonas said "I feel like I've seen him somewhere I just can't remember."

The rest of lunch went on uneventful, except for Grant squirting milk out of his nose when Ethan Rayne made him laugh too hard."** (A/N if anyone watches Buffy the vampire slayer obsessively (like me) you might recognize this name. Just btw)**

Later After another 4 dreadfully boring set of classes Firearms and Weapons, P&E, History of Assassination Attempts, and the absolutely most boring class ever History of Weaponry. After we had made it through the dreadful afternoon we had an hour to start on our homework before dinner was served.

"Does anyone understand the Sumatran blades and the Mesopotamian daggers? They look exactly the same." I groaned "How exactly does this affect anything I will ever do in my life, it's not like I'm going to raid a museum and pick up a few ancient knives for target practice or anything remotely like that." I snapped, and

with after we all fell into a comfortable silence.

Later, "Zach! Turn off that light already and go to bed!" Grant hollered at me as I was struggling to finish my firearms and weapons homework. After a few more minutes I heard Grant get up and flick the lights out. I let out a long sigh and then crawled into bed.

I was running.

There was no clear direction. Only one foot in front of the other. I could sense the foot steps behind me. I ran faster. The steps behind me grew fainter until I fell down into a deep dark dank pit that never seemed to end.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and I was five years old again sitting in the kitchen with my mom while she made me lunch. "You know Zach I have something special to tell. It explains everything like how I go on so many business trips and leave you with Joe. Do you know what a spy is Zachy?" my mom asked me as if I didn't have an answer for her.

(A/N in my world Catherine AKA Zach's mom doesn't become evil until later and she and Joe were old friends. It sorta helps explain how Zach and Joe Solomon know each.)

"Of course I do mommy. They're people like James Bond." I said of course a five year doesn't know what a spy really is.

My mom laughed a kinder sweeter laugh back then as opposed to her now evil chuckle. "Sorta Zachy, a spy goes on missions and does whatever their superiors tell them to do. I am a spy."

"but mommy I thought spies were men." I said naïvely This cause her to laugh again and say

"They can be but they can also be women like me. We are people who like working towards the greater good and their country."

I smiled and asked "Is Joe a spy too then?"

"Yes sweety, yes he is."

Another burst of light flashed and I was dropped right back into dank hallway I was running down earlier. I heard the footsteps behind me I tried to run, tried to escape, tried to hide but my feet weren't responding to the rest of me. I heard a voice behind me one I had never hoped to hear again.

"Hello Zachy no hug for your own mother?"

That's when I fell on the floor of my dorm and woke up drenched in a cold sweat. "Hey Zach, Zach wake up. It's only a dream and we have drills starting in less than half an hour." Grant started.

I cursed at myself internally being late. If you're late for anything at Blackthorne can literally be the death of you.

Well there's the next chapter sorry for the shortness I've have really bad writers block the past week. Review or PM me for any ideas, questions, or anything at all.

Xoxoxo

-Zammie169


End file.
